The Raine is complicated
by CrestofGlee
Summary: Rachel is in love with Blaine and so is he when they kiss at the Lima Bean which makes him question his sexuality and she her relationship with Finn. Both finding it difficult. Eventual Raine and Furt
1. Chapter 1  The Lie

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee or any of its Characters**

_So enjoy and review_

**Chapter 1: The Lie**

Rachel hosted a party, then nobody wanted to stay till Puck broke into her liquor cabinet, then everyone had a great time including Rachel who kissed Blaine during a game of spin the bottle where the bottle pointed at him.

"Blaine Warbler ,I'm gonna rock your world" she slurred and then they kissed first as a joke and then it got serious and they kissed longer while Kurt exclaimed while clapping his hands

"Okay, I think we had enough of that".

Blaine and Rachel stared deep into each other's eyes and Rachel said "Your face tastes awesome" and screamed "I think I just found a new duet partner".

They sang "Don't you want me".

She later kissed him sober at the Lima Bean determined to prove Kurt that Blaine is not gay...

Blaine stood in the queue when Rachel approached him.

"Hey Rachel, what's going on?" Before Blaine could finish she kissed him.

Blaine was silent for a second and recovered and said "Hah… Yip , I'm gay,100% gay, thank you so much for clearing it up for me, Rachel. Listen save my space in line will ya, I got to go hit the restroom"

* * *

><p>Blaine is standing in front of the mirror in Lima Beans bathroom thinking by himself.<p>

_That was the first time I saw fireworks when kissing someone. I kissed Kurt before but Rachel was something totally different. _

_Maybe I'm not gay after all, I'm seriously not sure anymore, maybe I'm bisexual or maybe even straight? One thing I know for sure is that the world comes alive when I'm kissing Rachel Berry. _

_Those chocolate eyes, those … but what about Kurt. I couldn't possibly breakup with him. What to do? Hmm… I know, I just have to avoid Rachel. _

_But how she is one of Kurt's best friends we hang out almost every day. I'm keeping this a secret till I know for sure. _

Blaine washes his hands and walks out of the bathroom.

_You can't tell me he felt nothing when we kissed, a gay guy's kiss can't make my world stop spinning. When we kissed it felt like the world stopped spinning, like nothing but him mattered. _

_At that moment I felt like I would do anything for him, like he was my world. Funny how come this never happened with Finn we kissed but every time it felt like I thought it would feel, but now Blaine's kiss was amazing like nothing I felt before it was out of this world._

"It was hard, wasn't it?" Kurt said.

_Rather not let him know about my feelings for Blaine_ "Are you kidding? That was amazing, I'm speechless. I just had a relationship with a guy that turned out to be gay .That is songwriting gold! Augh!" Rachel cupped Kurt's face and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay I have to go compose, but thank you, thank you!" Rachel basically ran out of Lima Bean.

"Hey, where's Rachel? Kurt" Blaine asked.

"She said something about having had a relationship with a gay guy and songwriting gold and basically stormed out of here" Kurt replied dryly

"So there is nothing going on with you and Rachel?" Kurt asked.

Blaine froze a little but Kurt didn't notice. Bliane shook his head "No, I told her I'm gay".

"Not even when you kissed?"

Blaine replied quickly No, that kiss was like a family kiss. It meant absolutely nothing to me." .

Kurt gave Blaine a shrug and asked about what he thought about a hat in the magazine he was holding.

_I have no idea how to break this to Kurt. Just look at how he looks at me, this is not going to be easy. It will be the hardest thing I have to do. I don't know if Rachel even has feelings for me she just looked at me blankly after the kiss._ Blaine gave Kurt an assuring smile.

* * *

><p><em>I think he lied to me about being gay, just to spare Kurt's feelings. <em>_That's actually honorable about him that he cares so much that he rather pretends to be gay just so Kurt doesn't feel left out. __I want him so bad right now not even Finn compares to Blaine. Blaine and I are meant to be while Finn and I could never be. Kurt is the biggest obstacle in the way of us being together. __I really don't want to lose Kurt's friendship._

_I need to figure out what I'm going to do? _Rachel moaned in frustration and fell backwards onto her bed.


	2. Chapter 2 Just Pretending

**I used scenes from BIOTA in the previous chapter just to get the story started and do not plan on using anything else from the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the Characters**

So enjoy and review

Chapter 2: Just Pretending

_Rachel was standing at her locker when she could see Finn approaching from the other side of the hallway. I really haven't thought all this through about what's going to happen if I were to date Blaine, Finn or actually Blaine getting hurt by Finn attacking him. I know Finn and if he reacts like he always does he will really hurt Blaine and I can't have that on my conscious. How come love's so complicated? If it wasn't for Kurt and Finn, Blaine and I would have been together. I want to be with Blaine but if it means Finn hitting Blaine then I can't tell Finn. I care more about Blaine's life then about our love life. It's not fair._

"Hey Rach, are you okay? You seem a little distracted" Finn asks me.

"Yip, just a little tired from all the rehearsing" I reply.

"Oh okay, cool" He was still a little suspicious.

"Rach, what's really going on?" He looks concerned at me.

_Damn it why is Finn so perceptive at times when he should be his usual naïve self, I can't tell him what's going on. I just can't risk it_.

"Rach?" Finn looks me in the eye

I grab him and kiss him deeply; _it seemed like the most logical thing to do. Finn's kiss feels crappy to me, it's nothing like Blaine's kiss. _"I missed you" I lie.

"But I have only been gone for like three periods?" He says with that usual dumbfounded look on his face.

"Three periods too long!" I say as I bite my lip in a flirty kind of way_. There's two things I'm good at its acting and singing._

He looks at me with his half smile and swoops in for a smooch.

The bell rings and we both get to class.

Without Finn seeing, a few stray tears leave my eyes._ How long am I going to keep this up with Finn? I can't help but feel bad for doing this to Finn, leading Finn on as if I really love him. Someway the universe is going to punish me for this. When Finn looks at me with that love struck eyes I feel dirty inside. _

"Kurt, can we stop singing for a little, we've been at it for about an hour. I'm a little tired". I ask as nicely as possible without sounding like I'm pleading

_I know this is a great way to confess love to each other, but he's not the person I love. Singing love songs to someone I'm not in love with for about an hour is not fun, keeping up this fake love stuff with Kurt is really tiring as well. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep it up. I just got to grin and bear it until I'm sure about what's going on between me and Rachel._

"Blaine, guess what?" Kurt said with something behind his back.

"What Kurt?" Blaine replied.

"I got us tickets to see Wicked down at the community theater on Wednesday!" He waves the tickets in his hands.

"That's great Kurt!" Blaine said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster_. Kurt is really into me and I think it's going to devastate him if I tell him about Rachel. Not that her feelings for me are clear. _

Me and Kurt are sitting at a table in the Lima Bean, waiting for Rachel to show up.

"Blaine, why don't we order already and Rachel can order when she arrives?" Kurt asks.

"Kurt, we can't it's rude to say the lea…" I reply, subconsciously clenching my fist under the table.

Kurt's phone vibrated. "Speak of the devil, It's a message from Rachel 'Sorry I can't join you today, I got other stuff I have to do. Rachel'. That's a very vague message coming from a person such as Rachel, do you think something's wrong?"Kurt asked.

I just shook his head trying to make it look like it's nothing_. I know the reason, it's because of me either she is embarrassed that she kissed a gay guy or she has feelings for me too. _

"Well, it's Rachel so no need to worry, she is always busy being weird" Kurt scoffs.

"Rachel's not weird, she is normal like everyone else!" I say with a disgusted look upon my face. _I may have just blown my cover._

"Rachel is a good friend of ours and you calling her weird isn't right, Kurt!" I almost yelled at him. _Now I know I have feelings for Rachel, I feel like I would defend her no matter right or wrong._

"I know, I know, I'm sorry about that" Kurt said while looking suspiciously at me.

"Kurt, Rachel doesn't have a lot of friends and for you to call her weird, I didn't think you were like that!" _Blaine stop talking you're only going to blow your own cover and he will find out about you and Rachel._

"I guess your right ", Kurt says with a sigh. "I like Rachel, she is one of two people besides me that I personally met that is ambitious about what she wants and also talented enough to be able to get it, Blaine you are the other person I met who is also very talented, and one of the most beautiful guys I have ever seen and you gave me the strength to overcome my fears." He looks at me with this awe all over his face.

A teardrop rolled down my face and he looked down quickly._ Why did he have to say that he's just making breaking up with him harder?_

"Blaine, are you crying?" He asks.

"No, I'm just really tired" I say sheepishly.

"Okay let's order some coffee before you fall asleep while talking to me" Kurt said with a smirk on his face.

"What can I get you?" the cashier asked.

"One medium drip and a non-fat mocha" Kurt tells the cashier.

"Blaine, I'm really sorry what I said about Rachel, I didn't mean to be so mean about it!" He looks sincerely sorry.

"It's okay Kurt, no need to apologize I'm a little tired and over reacted" I blow it off as the cashier handed us our coffee.

"I'm so into you Blaine Anderson, you just made my heart skip a beat" Kurt whispers in my ear and gives me a kiss on the lips._ Oh no what have I gotten myself into._

"Hey, Rach how about you and me go to breadstix tomorrow night?" Finn asks me with his arm wrapped around me. "Sure. Sounds great, can't wait" Rachel replied with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3 Date Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it characters**

Chapter 3 – Date Night

'_Ain't nobody gonna break my stride, I'm running on and I won't touch ground-'_Rachel stops the alarm clock. _I'm regretting the day already and I'm not even out of bed. Why is my diary laying on the floor? _Rachel picks up her dairy and sees on which day it is open. _It's the first day I met Blain_e.

Mercedes and I were at the Lima Bean enjoying some delicious coffee when Kurt and Blaine joined us.

"Hey Mercedes, Rachel, I like you to meet Blaine Anderson. He's the leader and soloist of the Warblers".

"Hi Blaine, nice to meet you, I'm Mercedes!" said Mercedes.

"H- Hi Blaine, nice to meet you" I said a jittery._ Those Hazel eyes, those half bushy, half shaped eyebrows. I have never seen anyone so hot! My heart is beating really loud and he's causing it._

"Nice to meet you Mercedes and Rache-, are you okay?" Blaine lifts one of his eyebrows.

_He's asking something respond Rachel, respond_ "Yeah I'm fine just a little tired", Rachel let out a little chuckle.

"Anyways, Oh my gosh look at what that girl is wearing, she has worse fashion sense than Rachel and that's saying something" Kurt said with an astonished look on his face.

"Yeah she does way to much yellow, but Rachel has a style that actually fits her well" Blaine said looking at Kurt pointing with his hand towards me. Me and Mercedes gave each other an astonished look and looked at Blaine.

"Are you Gay?" we asked simultaneously.

Blaine chuckled "Yes".

_What the Hell, he is like super hot and he's gay, I wonder if he can sing._

"I would not have never guessed it if it wasn't for the comment on the clothes and the way you say things" Mercedes said.

Blaine cleared his throat "Kurt, why don't we go and order some coffee" he asks.

"Sure!" Kurt replied.

As soon as they were at far enough Mercedes asked me "Rachel what's wrong? you are not your usual chirpy self".

"Can you promise to keep a secret?"

"Yes definitely, what's wrong?" She looks puzzled.

"I think I'm in love with Blaine!" I smile meekly at her

"But he's gay" Mercedes almost spat out of disgust.

"I know but when he arrived with Kurt and sat with us my heart couldn't stop racing and I can't think straight. Why do the hottest guys have to be gay. Why do I want what I can't have, Mercedes ?"

"You are right about one thing Rachel, I agree he is really hot but in cute way. Hey don't get so down on yourself. Finn still loves you" She sighs

"I know, but promise to keep this a secret Mercedes I'm begging you don't tell Kurt" I stare deeply inot her eyes.

"I promise, the last person I would tell is Kurt look at the way he stares at Blaine, he's gaga for him."

"You're right" I whisper as Blaine and Kurt return.

"So what were you ladies talking about" Blaine asks.

"I was just complaining to Rachel about Mr. Scheue and how he goes on and on over Journey" Mercedes ends the sentence with a fake sigh.

"Yeah you should see it Blaine, he's like a broken record that goes on and on about Journey" Kurt continued.

"The group?" Blaine asked.

Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes nod and roll their eyes simultaneously.

Rachel kept staring at Blaine but every time he looked at her she would look away pretending to be interested in something else.

Rachel sits love struck and irritated on the end of the bed. Rachel shakes the feeling off. _Time to get dressed._

Mercedes takes out her phone and dials Tina walking right next to her.

"Hey girl have you heard Finchel is going on a date tonight?" She uses that tone that sounds like gossip.

"Yeah I wonder which one of them are going to screw it up this time?" Tina chuckles.

"Wait Artany wants to join in" Mercedes says.

"You go for Tincedes "Tina said .

"You heard Finchel's going on a date? Want to vote whose gonna screw up first?"

"Pucktana, Fabrevans and Chummel joined in"

"So who will first screw up on Finchel's date, Rachel or Finn?"

"Finn" says Tina, Mercedes, Sam, Mike and Artie.

"Rachel" says Puck, Santana, Brittany and Kurt.

"Neither" says Quinn to everyone's shock. "I believe Finn will try his best and Berry is so love struck she will go for anything Finn does".

"See yall in glee club, Bye Bye" Mercedes says pressing the end call button.

Later in Glee club

"Hey guys" Mr. Scheue said walking into the room

"Unfortunately I was too busy this week to figure out an assignment, so anyone who wants to sing can feel free to sing anything they want today"

The whole class cheered at that. Then Finn shot up his hand .

"Yes, Finn" He makes a small smile at Finn.

"Mr. Scheue can I perform my song now?" Finn looks a bit nervous.

"Sure thing, Finn"

He gets up and whispers something into pianist ear. "This is for you Rachel"

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin_

_She's so beautiful _

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh no he's serenading to me._

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay? _

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for awhile_

'_Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_By the end of the song, I was in love with Finn all over again. Music controls my emotions. Without it I won't be able to live. Not sure where he is standing it's to blurry to see anything_ with all these tears. Finn pulls Rachel into a hug.

"I love you" she whispers in his ear.

"I love you too Rach". Finn kisses her on the lips.

_This is the most intense kiss we ever had. It feels natural and real .I don't want this kiss to ever end. _

A few "Ahems" could be heard and they separate.

"Hold up!" Santana says holding a hand in the air

"Didn't you like sing this song to Kurt a few weeks ago. Are we missing something Finn, are you Bi?" Santana has her bitch smile on.

"Santana that is uncalled for I sang this song to Rachel because I love her. I sang that song to Kurt at the wedding to apologize for how I wasn't protecting him against Karofsky." Finn half screams.

"Damn it Santana why do you have to be such a bitch towards everyone" Finn now screaming.

"Cause I was born a bitch, and this Bitch is going to be all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass" Santana said with anger getting ready to attack Finn but Brittany grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"No, San your better than that" and Brittany embraced Santana and squeezed her tightly.

"Rache-", Finn looks around to see Rachel is nowhere in sight.

"Did anyone see Rachel she was here just a minute ago?" . Everyone shakes their heads looking confused.

Rachel went back home during the chaos. She's is sitting on her bed. _Is it possible to love more than one person at a time. No, of course not you only have one true love. But who is my true love, Finn or Blaine. I can honestly not tell anymore I always thought since I met Blaine, it was him. But today at school was totally different. Listening to my heart I can't hear anything clearly it all sound like is Filaine._ Rachel can't stop the tears from flowing now as she realizes the predicament she's in. _They say follow your heart but what if my heart can't even make up its mind. Maybe tonight will help me make that decision._

Finn and Kurt are busy getting ready for their dates tonight.

"Kurt do I look okay?" Finn asks nervously.

"You look fine. Why are you so nervous? It's just Rachel, Finn" Kurt asks.

"Yeah I know but I keep making a mess of things with Rachel and I want tonight to be special" Finn says looking down at the floor "I know I'm going to say the wrong thing or do something to upset her" Finn's voice becomes louder.

"Finn, Finn calm down, don't worry so much about tonight, just be yourself, but think just a little before you speak and you'll be fine" Kurt smiles at him.

"Thanks Kurt, Kurt what's wrong? You look a little stressed yourself" Finn suddenly looking at Kurt.

"This is the first time I'm going on a date with Blaine and I want to make sure that I am wearing the right clothes" Kurt tugs at his shirt.

"I'm sure he'll like anything you're wearing" Finn says while gesturing with his hands. _Kurt will never change he will always be obsessed with Fashion_. Kurt scoffs loudly and buttons up his coat.

"Well time to go, see ya Kurt" he waves with his hand

"Bye Finn", He waves back.

Finn stops at the flower shop. "One bush of yellow roses please!" , He waits a while.

"Here you go." Finn hands over the money "Keep the change" and walks out.

Finn arrives at Rachel's house. He knocks on the door of the Berry residence. Rachel opens the door.

"Hey Finn"

"Hey Rach. I bought you these" Finn hands her the flowers.

"Thanks, so are we ready to go?" _I hope this isn't a mistake. _Finn hooks his arm with Rachel whom stiffens a little at the touch.

"Rachel why are you so tense" Finn looks at Rachel with nothing but love and concern in his eyes. _What was I going to say to him? I just got lost in his eyes._

"You have beautiful Eyes, sorry was that out loud" Rachel got red in the face and started to laugh nervously.

"It's fine Rach, You have a-a-a contagious laugh" Finn tried to contain his own laugh as he listens to the laugh of Rachel's nervous laugh.

Finn opens the door of the truck for Rachel.

"Thanks" as Rachel just smiled at him.

"Hey miss Hummel, I came to pick up Kurt" Blaine greets Carole.

"Hi Blaine, sure honey, I'll go call him for you". Carole leaves Blaine at the door.

A while later Kurt appears at the door.

"Hey Blaine, bye Carole. I'll be back before eleven." He waves at her.

Blaine and Kurt climbs into the cab.

"Have you got the tickets, Kurt?" Kurt looks in his man bag and finds nothing.  
>"Blaine, cab driver turn around now!" Kurt shrieked.<p>

The cab driver turned around and just as Kurt got out the door so did Carole with the ticket in her hand.

"You were in such a haste you forgot the tickets on the counter" Carole was out of breath as she got to Kurt.

"Thanks Carole". Kurt returned to the car.

"Here we go, to the community theatre please." Kurt says to the cab driver. _I guess I'm going to have to get through the night, just have to. _

"Blaine why are you frowning are you okay?" Blaine returned to his normal look.

"Yes I'm fine, it's nothing really".

"What is it Blaine?" _Think of something Blaine._

"I hope were not late to the show I hate to be late" his words came out jaggedly.

"That's silly, we'll be on time, step on it Steve" Kurt quickly told the cab driver.

"Table for two?" the waiter at the door asks Finn.

"Yes, please"

"Follow me" the waiter replies with a smile.

We sat down at the corner of the restaurant, the only place that is open.

"I always love corners it's easier to sneak a kiss" Finn says with a slight smile on his face.

I just chuckle at Finn's comment and nibbles on a breadstix.

"So what can I get you to drink?" the old ginger waitress asked.

"A soda water" I reply

"A coke" Finn replied.

"I'll bring it right up, are you ready to order?" the waitress asked.

"No, please give us some time to decide thank you" I reply.

"So what are we going to order, Finn?" I look at him straight into is his eyes.

"I uh uh I uh think maybe we should order the uh something." He fumbles.

"I don't underst- "Rachel started to say._ I can't stop looking into his eyes .Those light brown chocolaty eyes I can't stop myself. It's like being lost in heaven, chocolate heaven. _

The waitress returns with the drinks.

"Here you go"

I didn't even notice how close our faces were to each other. We move quickly apart.

"Ready to order?" she asks with a smile

"Uhm… Surprise us. But make it vegan friendly" Finn asks the waitress and I just smile at Finn.

"I know you Rach. And I like that about you." He takes my one hand.

"Thanks Finn" I could feel my cheeks warming up.

"Hi, we are here to see wicked" Kurt says to the man at the counter.

"Yeah about that, Tonight's show is cancelled."

"Why is it cancelled?" I calmly ask because it looked like Kurt was about to explode.

"The actress who was supposed to play Galinda has broken her hip and is now in the hospital." The man answers

"What about her understudy?" I ask.

"No one else auditioned for it, so she got the part automatically." The guy looked uninterested in what he himself has to say.

"What are we going to do now, the whole nights ruined" Kurt looks at me with panic in his eyes.

"Um… Why don't we go to breadstix" I look at him with comforting eyes.

"Okay" Kurt says with a small smile.

"Blaine look how full this place is!" Kurt looking irritated.

"Hey, do you have a table available?" I ask the waitress.

"Yes, follow me" she replies with a smile.

Kurt grabs me hand. "Thanks".

Blaine and Kurt followed her. "Here you go, what can I get you to drink".

"Two large chocolate milkshakes, please." I say to the waitress while still looking at Kurt.

"Coming right up" she jots it down and leaves.

"I really wanted to see Wicked." He says with a sad smile on his face.

"I also wanted to, but at least we are in the company of each other isn't it enough for you?" I ask him. Where_ did that just come from? _

"Yes it is, I love being in your company. So what are we going to eat?" He frowns at the menu.

"I'm going to order the Ribs. I love ribs." I reply enthusiastically.

"That's too messy for me I'm going to order me, the… Lasagna. " He smiles.

"Yeah your right, ribs too messy. I will also take lasagna." I smile slightly.

The waitress returns with the two chocolate milkshakes.

"Here you go" she smiles at me.

"Thanks. We'll take two beef lasagna." I'm still looking at Kurt.

"Coming right up." She jots down and leaves again.

"Blaine, another girl is crushing on you." He says with a smirk.

"Well they can look all they want I'm taken." _Did he have to do that? Now I have Rachel on my mind again. _Kurt blushes when Blaine says that.

"Blaine Warbler, you are amazing and you're all mine."

"Kurt stop" I give a light chuckle. "My surnames Anderson ,not Warbler, Kurt." I tell him with a smile.

"But Warbler sounds sexy" Kurt flirting with his eyes. "Thanks Kurt".

"Here's your food" the waiter put the vegan wraps in front of each of them.

"Sweet chili salad wraps"

"Thanks" Finn said to the waitress.

"Raise your hand if you need anything else" She tells us.

"Will do. Thanks" I smile at her.

"I love sweet chili wraps" I say, taking a small bite.

"I like it too" Finn said taking a bite and not liking it.

I laugh at him. "Finn, you don't have to like it, just because I do."

"But I do like it I love wraps, with meat in it." He says the last part, so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?" she giggles at Finn making faces as he eats the wrap.

"No, I'm fine, are you enjoying your wrap?" Finn tries to smile at me but failing miserably.

"Loving it" I giggle as I eat her wrap.

"Rachel are you laughing at me?" he looks at me with a half smile.

"No!" I finish my wrap.

"I'm laughing because I'm happy. You make me happy" I smile at him.

The waiter arrives again. "Anything else?"

"No, just the bill thanks" Finn says. He hands him the bill.

"Thanks" Finn puts in the money.

"Ready to go, Rach?"

"Sure, let's go." Finn stands up. He takes my hand and helps me up.

They give the bill to the waiter. They were about to walk out when they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, look Kurt and Blaine is her." Finn points at them.

"Hey guys, I thought you were going to see wicked?".

"Hey, yes we were but Galinda's actress broke her hip and they had no understudy so the show was cancelled. So we came here."Blaine tells Rachel still looking a little wierded out that they were also here. "If you don't mind, Me and Blaine are on a date, so if you could go that would be nice." Kurt has a slight bite in his voice.

"Come Finn, we were leaving anyways. Sorry to hear about Wicked."

"Bye guys"

"Bye Blaine and Kurt".

"Was that really necessary?" I looked disgusted at Kurt.

"Was what necessary?" Kurt not knowing what I am talking about.

"Chasing them away like that, that was mean Kurt." I'm still disgusted and slams his fork onto the table.

"Oh that. They were invading our date." Kurt folded his arms nonchalant.

"They were only saying hi and you couldn't get rid of them fast enough." I was getting more mad then disgusted.

"Why are you making such a big deal of this?" Kurt talking a little louder now. _I may just have did it again. _

"I'm sorry, where were we? Before they came to say 'Hi'?" Blaine tries to recover the date.

"We were talking about doing a song together at your place and we were discussing names." Kurt returns his hands to the table.

"Oh yeah!" I pretend to be excited. "How about 'Perfect' from Pink?"

"My thoughts exactly." Kurt clasps his hands together.

"Well, that was rude of Kurt" I tell Finn while they were walking out.

"Well they were on a date Rach." Finn takes my hand.

"Yeah , your right wouldn't want anyone disturbing our date." I stands on my toes to kiss Finn.

"Yeah, No one." Finn mumbles love struck.

"Where are we going next, Finn?" I stare into his eyes.

"I was thinking about going to the park. So we can take a walk or something?" Finn half asks me.

"Sounds great." I smile at him.

Finn stops in front of the Berry residence. Finn climbs out and opens the door for me.

"Let me walk you to the door." He holds his arm out for me

"Thanks Finn." I lock my arm with his. When they stop at the door, Rachel unhooks her arm from Finn's.

"Thanks for a great night tonight Finn" I smile at him.

"Thank you for going on a date with me. I had a great time tonight, even if you almost fell into the water. If I hadn't grabbed you, you would have been soaking wet now." Finn leans over to me and she does the same. His hand tangles in her hair. They kiss until they see the outdoor light flicker on my porch.

"I have to go, or I'll be in trouble. Night Finn." I give him a long and deep kiss.

"Night Rachel" He stands on porch a little while until he leaves.

Later that night:

I was laying on my bed ready to go to sleep when my phone vibrates with a message.

'Blaine Anderson: We need to talk!'


	4. Chapter 4 Lets Talk

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee or any of it's characters**

Chapter 4 – Let's talk

Rachel was lying on her bed ready to go to sleep when her phone vibrates with a message.

'Blaine Anderson : We need to talk!'

'Rachel Berry : About what?' Rachel types confused.

'Us!'

'What us? There is no us!' _There never was an us ,he is gay, 100% gay._ She quotes him in her head.

She waited for a half hour and when nothing came went to sleep.

She woke up the next morning to see there was 3 new messages. Unsurprisingly all were from Blaine.

'Are you sure there is nothing between us?'

'Rachel please answer me!'

'Okay fine be like that!'

_Ugh! What is up with him all the sudden. He couldn't get away fast enough when we kissed and now he's all over me. I'm with Finn and He's with Kurt. End story. Now my day had to be ruined by this. I love Finn, or at least I think I do. With Finn I feel…, with Finn feel… I can't finish the sentence. With Blaine I feel complete like two pieces of a puzzle. We fit together perfectly. But I can't break neither Finn nor Kurt's heart. Life sucks._

Blaine POV:

_I blew it, I blew it big time. Going off on Rachel via text message , stupidest move ever. Maybe she was sleeping. Well texting someone late at night is a great idea. Uhh! I feel like such an idiot. Maybe I was making it up in my head that she loved me back. _Blaine slams his fist into the headrest above his head. _Life sucks. Making myself openly gay made it even harder to go straight again. Kurt, Kurt of all people would take it the worst, I see the way he looks at me I'm his role model and he's in love with me on top of that. He even had a photo of me in his locker back at Mckinley with the words courageous underneath._ He slams his other fist, but misses the headrest and hits the wall.

"Son of a- ,Ouch!" he screams into the pillow. He can see how his knuckles are bleeding. He rushes to the bathroom and puts his hand under a running tap. He takes out a bandage and wraps it around his hand. _That's going to sting. Damn I'm such an idiot. Oh no look at the time. I better get dressed or I'm going to be late._

Rachel :

_I can't wait to see Finn again. How I long for his kisses and his huge but loving embrace. _Rachel thinks as she is walking down Mckinley High's hallway. She sees Finn leaning against her locker.

As soon as he spots her he smiles at her with his goofy smile and she can't help but smile brightly at him.

As soon as she approaches him, he grabs her into an embrace.

He whispers in her ear "I missed you".

"I missed you too" she whispers back. Rachel smashes her lips into his.

Their kiss lasts for 4 minutes before the bell rings.

"See you at lunch" Finn says to her softly while still holding her.

"Way too long" she says teasing with a smile.

After the period ended Rachel walks out of class and sees Blaine walking down the hall away from where she's standing. _What is Blaine doing here at McKinley. _ She decides to follow him. When she turns around the 5th corner she doesn't see him anywhere.

_Probably just my imagination!_

She walks into the next class. She is a little late.

"Why are you late Miss Berry?" The teacher asks.

"I got confused with my schedule thought it was Thursday" Rachel says meekly.

"Go sit down, Rachel and don't let it ever happen again" The teacher scolds.

She goes to sit down next to Mercedes.

"You're never late for class, what happened?" Mercedes whispers as soon as the teacher is facing the black board.

"I thought I saw Blaine walking in the halls." She whispers back.

"So you didn't find him?" she asked back.

"No, he disappeared all of the sudden."

"That's really weird Rachel, maybe you imagined him or mistaken someone for him?"

"It's possible." She answers back and turns to the black board to signal that the conversation is over.

POV

As I walk out of class again to the cafeteria. I see Blaine walking down the halls again. But I see him walking at the other side as well._ Something's wrong here. I'm definitely am hallucinating. Where did all of these Blaines come from. _

I starts to hyper ventilate. "Are you okay?" One Blaine asks me.

I push past him and ran out the front door of the school. I take a deep breath to calm me down and I hear the door closing behind me again.

"Rachel are you okay?" a Familiar voice asks me.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's nothing" I turn around to see it's Mercedes.

"Out with it girl, It's not nothing. You don't run out of the school building if it's nothing." Mercedes asks me with a concerned voice.

"It felt too crowded in the school building had to get out." I lied.

"Okay, I'll sit with you until you feel better." She says to me in a soft voice.

"Okay, thanks." Is all I could say.

"No problem" She pats my back.

We sit here until lunch is over.

"Ready to go back inside?" Mercedes offers.

"Yes" I reply.

Just as Mercedes walks to the door, I take out my phone inserts Blaine Anderson. Typing 'Meet me at Mr. Torks coffee bar '

Seconds later my phone vibrates again. 'Where is that and why?'

'We won't get spotted there and just insert it into your gps you'll find it'

'Okay see you soon'

_Now we can talk things out. Today is literally driving me insane._

I walk out of the school yard after glee club.

As I get into my car. My phone vibrates again.

'I can't find the place on the GPS'

'It's right behind uncle Vinnies vegetable shop and Scrapbooking is Fun! Shop'

'Okay, thanks. Found it. See you there'

_You may wonder how I know this shop. Well, My dads used to go there every morning for their favorite coffee until the Lima Bean made a better and cheaper version. It was a chocolate chip mocha and it was delicious. But they had to sell half of their real estate to be able to afford keeping the shop open so that's why they are hidden behind other shops._

_Blaine POV:_

_I slowly closed the door of my car. I didn't see any other car around here. Looks like she isn't here yet. What came over me. Why did I even suggest talking to her. Make myself come here and talk to her. This whole idea is crazy. _I walk in the bar and sits at the farthest corner in the place. _I can't wait till Rachel gets here. We need to talk this out. Oh I'm so nervous._

_Rachel POV:_

_I arrived at the front of the coffee bar. As I climbed out I didn't see any other car except one. I knew it was Blaine's car because he talks a lot about it. I walked into the coffee bar. I saw him sitting in the far end of the place looking really nervous. I walked slowly toward him, not knowing what to say or do. I haven't even thought this through._

"Hi, Blaine." Rachel says softly.

"Hi, Rachel sit." He gestures at the chair.

"How have you been?" He fails miserably to make small chat.

"Fine, fine. Why did you call me here Blaine?" Rachel cuts to the chase.

Blaine rubs his neck and frowns. "I haven't been honest with you Rachel."

"About what?" she asks.

"Remember the day I kissed you in the Lima Bean." Blaine asks

The brunette nods "You told me you were gay after you kissed me."

"About that, look Rachel ,see ,umm" Blaine starts to stutter.

"There's no easy way to say this, I'm not gay Rachel." Blaine looks down not daring to face her.

"But why?" Rachel knew the answer but needed to hear it from him.

"Because it was the easy way out. At least I thought it would be easy. To save Kurt from heartbreak and myself from being judged. I thought I would get over it but it's driving me completely insane. When I'm awake I think about you. When I'm asleep I dream about you. I couldn't take it anymore. I'm in love with you Rachel Berry. Since they day we met. You were all that I ever wanted." Blaine started breathing after he finished talking.

Rachel sat absolutely still not moving an inch.

Blaine sat there waiting for her response. It felt like hours that he's been waiting but its only been a few minutes.

After a few minutes a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Rachel are you okay?" Blaine stretched out his hand towards hers.

"I'm Fine. Oh who am I kidding. I tried to keep strong to make as if nothing happened thinking you didn't feel the same way. I've been forcing myself on Finn just to get you out of my head. It worked up until that stupid text message. I totally forgot about us. But today at school was terrible, everywhere I go I would see you face." Rachel broke down just as she finished saying those words.

Blaine stood up and puts his arms around her. "It'll all be okay." Was all he said. Even while she's crying he could feel an electric pulse where they are touching. They remained in that position for about an half hour until Rachel calmed down.

"Rachel are you okay?" Blaine stared into her eyes.

"Yes I'm better thanks. Sorry about breaking down like that." She apologizes

"Rachel, you don't have to apologize. I'm really sorry if I hurt you like that. I never meant to hurt you. I would do anything for you. I don't ever want to hurt you again. Seeing you cry like that because of me made me feel like an asshole." He rubs his eyes and looks up.

"Blaine are you crying?" she asks.

"No, something in my eye." He lies and knows she knows .

"Blaine it's okay. Everyone cries sometime." She giggled.

Rachel's giggle made Blaine smile. He loved it when she giggled. One of the best things about her was her giggle.

"What are you smiling about?" she asks after she stopped giggling.

"Your giggling is one of the best thing about you" Blaine internally face palms himself.

Rachel tried to not giggle but couldn't hold it in.

"That's what I'm talking about. It's absolutely beautiful almost as beautiful as you are." Blaine smiled at her.

Rachel stops giggling and starts frowning "Blaine, what are we going to do about Finn and Kurt?"

"I think we should tell them. Don't you feel the same?" Blaine starts to rub his neck.

"I do" Rachel whispered.

"I'm going to tell Kurt. Without any hesitation tomorrow." Blaine stops rubbing his neck.

"I'm going to the same with Finn. Tell him the truth." Rachel stops frowning.

"So we tell them the truth. Then what about us?"

"We go on a real first date. See how it goes and take it from there."

"Sounds like a plan to me!"


	5. Chapter 5  When Things Fall Apart

**Sorry that this chapter is short but I felt it needed to end there.**

Chapter 5: When Things Fall Apart

'Are you ready to tell Kurt today, Blaine?' Rachel is still lying in her bed.

'Do I have a choice, it's my happiness now and his later after he recovers from this. Are you ready?'

'Yes, the faster I let Finn go the better.'

'Well, then let's get this over with. Good luck Rachel.'

'Blaine I'm scared to do this.'

'Why?'

'The people that will and can get hurt. Finn hurting cause I dumped him. You getting hurt if Finn loses it. Kurt for being dumped by you.'

'I'll steer clear of him. Better end things early than later when Finn gets really obsessed with you. Or Kurt with me.'

'You know just how to handle things. Good luck Blaine'

'Good luck Rachel and don't worry so much'

Blaine :

_I have to do this now before things get too far with Kurt. This could totally break him if I do it when things are serious. How to break this to Kurt in a way that hurts the least? Telling him that Rachel is the one I love and that I'm not in love with him. That sounds too harsh. No! I'll tell him that what we had was just a very strong crush and nothing more. This would be the first time I would breakup with someone. Don't know, Don't know how to do this. Breakups are never easy I've heard. Never quite understood until now. I don't want to hurt Kurt but leading him on, he doesn't deserve this. I don't know if I can do this. Rachel said what I was too scared to. Do this for Rachel, Blaine, for Rachel. It's why you wanted to do this in the first place. I must stay away from Finn. Anger and not so smart people don't mix well. He can totally kill me or something close to it._

_Rachel:_

_I'm so terrified of breaking up with Finn. Firstly, Finn's feelings getting hurt. Finn outs his feelings with anger. Kicking stuff, punching people and screaming at everyone. Next is Blaine being a target of Finn's anger. Finn could beat the crap out of Blaine without even trying. Blaine maybe strong willed, but he's not strong. I really want to be with Blaine. He's in my mind all the time now. Finn is a nice guy or at least tries to be. He usually means well, but it falls flat because his ideas are half arsed ideas. He thinks will work. Still breaking up with Finn is really going to be hard. I'll rather invite him over to my house and tell him than somewhere in public. I won't tell him it's because of Blaine. I'll tell him I just want to be friends and hope he falls for it. Then there's Kurt. I'll probably lose his friendship because of this. I don't want to lose his friendship. We think alike about Broadway, about music and our dreams. I hate how things are so twisted in a way that going out with Blaine has such crappy repercussions. Finn hurting. Blaine getting hurt by Finn. Kurt Hurting. I should get on with today and get it over with._

_Rachel POV:_

"Rachel, where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you today. Are you avoiding me?" Finn puts a hand on one of my shoulders as I try to get away.

"No, what gives you that idea, Finn?" I try to make an innocent face.

"I haven't seen you all day. And now you can't get away fast enough." He glares at me with a frown on his face.

"Finn, if you really want to understand, meet me at my house after school." I plead.

"Okay." He makes a small smile.

"Thanks Finn." I smile back the same smile.

"Anything for you, Rach." He gives me a hug with his one arm.

_Part 1 of the breakup complete. Now to focus on part 2 : the breaking up._

Blaine is waiting for Kurt at his last period. The bell rings.

Blaine POV: 

"Hi Blaine, nice to see you waiting for me." Kurt smiles at me.

"Hey Kurt, can we take a walk." I try to keep a straight face.

"Sure Blaine." Kurt is still smiling at me.

We walk a while until the school is empty.

"What is it Blaine, why are you so quiet today?" His smile drops.

"We need to talk." I blurt out.

"Oh no! that doesn't sound good at all." His face is unreadable at the moment.

"Kurt, You and I-" I start

"are not going to work out?" Kurt interrupts me.

"Listen, it's not you-" I try again.

"It's not you, it's me?" His eyes are getting watery.

"Kurt could you stop interrupting me!" I start to get frustrated.

"Okay" he whimpers.

"I really like you Kurt, but what we have isn't love. It's a crush we have on each other because we were alone and the only openly gay guys at our school. Kurt I'm really sorry." I take Kurt by his arms."Kurt look at me! I never ever wanted to hurt you. You are the last person I ever wanted to hurt. You're so brave Kurt, letting nothing stand in your way of reaching your goals. Kurt you are a great guy. Any guy would be lucky to have you." I release Kurt.

"Who's the guy?" Kurt stares at me with red eyes.

"It's not a guy. It's Rachel." I can't dare to look up, I feel so rotten inside.

"R- R- R- Rachel?" He looks more shocked than sad..

"Yes Rachel, Kurt" I still can't look him in the eye.

The moment I look up I see Kurt's fist making contact with my face. I hit the ground, hitting my head against the floor. I deserve this for deceiving Kurt and everything.

"You can go to hell, Blaine Anderson." I hear as Kurt leaves.

I stand up but I still feel dizzy. I support myself by leaning against a locker. I rubbed my face where Kurt hit me and could feel how heavy that's going to bruise. I never knew Kurt could hit that hard.

Rachel POV:

_Knock Knock, _I hear coming from the door. _It must be Finn._

"Hey Finn, come inside!" I say with no feeling in my voice.

"Hey Rach, What's wrong?" Finn looks really worried about me.

"Let go sit in the lounge." I gesture towards the room.

"Okay."

We both sit down opposite each other.

"What up, Rach?" Finn bends forward and clasps his hands.

"Finn, there's no easy way to say this!" I start.

"Say what Rach?" He has that dumbfounded look on his face.

"Finn the moments we shared are memories I'll always cherish. You're a great boyfriend and I'll always have a special place for you in my heart. Finn I'm in love with someone else. Please understand it's me not you. Please don't be mad." I think I rushed too fast through all that.

"You're breaking up with me, who's the guy?" He asks calmly.

"You won't know him." I tell him.

"Tell me his name." He raises his voice at me.

"No, for his safety I am not telling you." I raise my voice and regrets saying those words the moment they came out, putting my hands on my mouth at the same time.

"You think I would actually hurt the guy?" He screams at me.

"Yes, I don't want to see you going to jail for assaulting someone. I also don't want him to get hurt. You do understand that Finn." I screamed and then ended with a calm voice.

"Yes, I do." He stands up

"I'm sorry Finn."

"Yeah, Yeah" He says as he closes the door.

I lie down on the couch, grab a cushion and cry into it till I could no more.

Later that day…

Rachel was eating when a message came on her phone.

'Hey I told Kurt and he didn't take it well. He punched me. Did you tell Finn?'

Rachel started to cry again. She took her phone and switched it off.

She got ready for bed.

She laid on her bed thinking and started to cry until she fell asleep.

_What a day, I'm so tired. I'll deal with everything tomorrow._


	6. Chapter 6 Worth It

**I know Dalton is far from Lima, but for this story it's only a few miles out of Lima.**

**Chapter 6 - Worth It  
><strong>

It early in the morning, Rachel is busy eating cereal when she hears heavy knocking on her door. She peeps through the peephole and sees Blaine pacing up and down on the porch.

She opens the door. "Blaine, why are you here so early?" She looks puzzled.

"Rachel, why didn't you answer me last night, I sent like 10 messages?" He looks at her concerned and confused.

"I shut off my phone. I needed to time to come to terms with everything" her voice soft and with a hint of sadness.

"Rach, if something's bothering you, you should tell me" he folds his arms around her.

"I don't think we're going to work, Blaine!" a few tears rolls down her cheeks.

"Wha- What ya- Are you serious?" he's really confused and sounds angry.

"I will only be reminded of how I broke Finn's heart and you Kurt's. And it really gets to me" Her voice soft and barely audible. She lets go of him.

"Rach, that's just something we're going to have to deal with." The next moment he crushes his lips into hers. She leans back on the door for support, but the door wasn't completely closed and they fall to the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asks her, half shocked and half smiling.

"I'm fine, just get off me. You're kind of heavy." She giggles.

He stands up and helps her up."Look at the time .I better get to school." He starts walking to the door.

"It is all worth it." Rachel says out loud.

He turns around. "What would be worth it?" He frowns.

"You and I will be worth the pain we caused." She smiles.

"That's what I've been saying, Rach. See you later" He gives her one last kiss and leaves.

"Bye Blaine." Rachel smiles

_I was entering Glee club expecting Finn to do something stupid again like yell at me or plead, but nothing happened. He was sitting there as if there is nothing wrong in the world. Where's the drama? He actually looks happy and content smiling into space. Some in the club are staring at me and some at him. They probably know we broke up._ I went to take my seat next to Mercedes.

"Why is everyone staring at me and Finn, Mercedes?" I whisper.

"A little birdie told us you went splitsville and somehow you both seem as happy as always. What up girl?" Mercedes was glaring at me.

"Yes, we went 'splitsville' and the rest is my secret." I whisper back angrily.

"Please tell me girl, I need to know!" She whispers back.

"No, Mercedes I know you are the queen of the rumor mill in this club so my lips are sealed." still whispering angrily at her.

"No I'm not" She shifts uncomfortably. "It's another guy, isn't it?"

I look away "No, it's not!" I feel my face getting warmer.

"I knew it. Who is it?" She smiles at me really curious.

"Drop it, Mercedes!" I fold my arms and try to concentrate on what Scheue is saying.

"The truth will come out eventually." As she is saying that her phone vibrates.

She reads it and covers her mouth and phone equally fast. "Oh my Gosh" She mumbles through her hand.

"What's going on Mercedes? What's wrong?" I look at her.

Her face turns from shock into anger. "Like you don't know!" she shouts at me loud enough for even Mr. Scheue to stop speaking.

It didn't take me long to put two and two together. Kurt must have messaged her that he and Blaine broke up. She realized that is was at the same time as me and Finn. She knows I like him and that was the final nail in the coffin. She instantly knew I was the cause. All I did was sit there trying to stop any emotion from showing. I couldn't keep it together and decided to flee out of the room. From the side of my view I saw Mercedes coming after me.

Once we were outside the school building I stopped. She was a few steps behind me.

"Rachel please stop!" She was panting.

"Let me just catch my breath." After a minute she talked again. "Just tell me the truth Rachel. I'll keep this between us. If I ever tell anyone I'll give you free rights to all the solos. I never told anyone about how you feel Blaine" She bargained with me and knew precisely how.

"Since you put it that way ,just please promise to keep this to yourself, it's hard enough as it is to handle without everyone knowing. It all started a bit more than a week ago when I kissed Blaine at my party, but I kissed him sober at the Lima bean. He told me he was gay and left. I lied to Kurt that I wasn't hurt when Blaine turned me down. He bought it, I think. I thought I wasn't really in love with Blaine but things went downwards from there. It was fine with Finn for a day or so but then Blaine said we needed to chat and we did chat and he confessed he had feelings for me. We both decided to break up with Finn and Kurt. Finn took it better than Kurt. He just stormed out but Kurt gave Blaine a black eye almost knocking him out. And today it's if nothing happened between Finn and me. He sat there as he normally does when there is nothing wrong in the world." I rushed it all out really fast and had to catch my breath afterwards.

"I'm so sorry about going off on you in there Rachel. But now you guys can be together again, right?" Mercedes voice is much gentler than before.

"Yes we can. We talked it out before school this morning." I smiled a little.

"That's great Rachel. You and Blaine will be so happy together. No offence but you and Finn seemed forced. We all knew Klaine was just temporary and so was Finchel. You guys were never endgame", she smiles at me while pushing her two hands together to show what she means.

I roll my eyes "You don't know the half of it." I chuckle.

"Just talking about it made you feel better. Rachel don't let anyone stand in the way of your happiness and true love. Your secret is safe with me Rachel, I won't tell anyone. Now let's get back to class the others might be wondering where we are." She takes my hand and we walk back to class

Meanwhile at Dalton

_I don't want to walk past Kurt today. I'm scared of getting hurt either from another fist or from seeing his heartbroken face. And as luck would have there he is walking this way. Try to look like nothing is wrong. Try to- _

"Hey Blaine" Kurt says nonchalantly as he walked past him. "Sorry about yesterday"

I was too stunned at his response to reply. By the time my voice returned he was gone.

_What was that? He looked happy with a slight haze in his eyes. Like he… Like he… This can't be! He's in love with someone. So fast, we broke up like yesterday afternoon and where did he find the time to get someone else. Someone who makes him happy like I did?_ I shrugged. _I'm happy for him if he found someone else that means he got over me easily enough. Well one less problem to deal with._

I was walking down the hall when a guy taller than me with CW hair comes up to me.

"I heard you broke up with elfboy. I'm gay, you're gay. I think we should be together. And you're just my type."

"No thanks" I just walked back to my dorm as fast as I could. _Who does that guy think he is? Coming up to me and flirting so openly as if that had any effect on me. Ugh!_

It was late afternoon when Blaine appeared at Rachel's front door. He was banging loudly on it. Rachel nearly spill the glass of water on herself jumping at the banging. She walks hesitantly to the door. She opens it.

"Rach-" Blaine started but she kissed him hard en long, really relieved to see him again.

When she pulled away from him, he almost forgot what he wanted to say before.

"Come inside Blaine. It's not polite for me to keep you at the door." She smiled that bright smile.

"Okay" they walk towards the couch.

"Blaine talk to me, I can see there's something on your mind." She puts her hand on his thigh.

_She has no idea how distracting it is when she does that. _"I think something's up with Kurt, he was happy today. He had that haze in his eyes when someone usually has when their in love. He even apologized for punching me." He says. _It's really hard not going at her when she does that._

She just nodded in accordance. "It was the same with Finn today at Glee club. He was happy and it was as if we never broke up. I expected him to plead again or sing a song or something but nothing. He didn't even look at me."

"You don't think?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Think wh-" she realizes what he was implying. "No, impossible"

Your reviews make my day. If you have any thoughts or complaints, review.


	7. Chapter 7 Furt

**This is just a short chapter to detail what happened with Finn and Kurt**

**Chapter 7 – Last Night**

The night of the Breakup – The Hudmel house

Kurt was walking downstairs into his and Finn's room. He walked slowly seeing no need to rush. He hears a hard thumping sound with someone muttering some word over and over. He reaches the end of the stairs and sees it's Finn making the thumping noise. Finn is pounding the headrest of the bed with his fist over and over again. Kurt sees that his fist is bloody and raw. When he comes closer he hears the word Finn is screaming into the pillow.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He is sure his hand must really be in pain now. The headrest is also bloody, but he is too concerned about Finn to care about that now.

"Finn stop hurting yourself, please!" but got no response from him.

He tried again. "Finn, stop it immediately!".

He decide to slap him on the shoulder continually till he responded. After about a dozen slaps Finn responded and turned around. When Kurt saw his face he was shocked immediately. His eyes were bloodshot probably from all the crying and they were still flowing. He never saw Finn this upset before.

"What do you want, Kurt!" He almost shouted him.

"Finn what's wrong?" He asked and Finn broke down again, this time on Kurt's shoulder.

"Rachel dumped me for another guy. And she thinks I'm a monster who would hurt him." Finn says through the sobbing.

"It's okay Finn. Everything will be all right." Kurt murmured

Kurt has been trying all afternoon to block out the crying but couldn't keep it in anymore. He bursts into tears. Finn stopped crying and looked at Kurt who was crying and tears were flooding out of his eyes.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Finn asks him.

"Blaine dumped me for Rachel. I knew he was too good to be true. I always knew-" He was interrupted by Finn putting his Finger over Kurt's lips.

Finn leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Kurt felt something inside him come alive and Finn felt the same and they both opened their eyes to see each other. They leaned back.

"Dude, you kiss better than Rachel ever could." He is in shock and staring at Kurt.

"Your kiss lit a fire inside me. I feel alive again." Kurt smiled at him.

Finn leaned forward for another kiss but Kurt pushed him back.

"No bigboy, we have to bandage that hand of yours. It's going to get infected." He dragged Finn to the bathroom.

While Kurt applies the ointment to his knuckles Finn speaks "Kurt, I don't think this is a good idea, what we're doing I mean."

"Relax Finn, this will be our little secret for now. I won't tell anyone about us." Kurt smiled while wrapping a bandage around his knuckles.

"Thanks for doing this and for keeping us a secret." Finn sighs and smile at him.

"No problem. Now let's get back to what we were doing." Kurt dragged him back to the room and they fell on the bed. Kissing each other for a while and then falling asleep each in their own beds because they don't want to be caught out when Burt or Carole might come down here in the morning.

"Good night Kurt"

"Good night Finn"


End file.
